


Max Thunderman Cursed Halloween

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Role-Playing Game, Smut, Time Loop, Time Travel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: A stranger from the future traveled back in time. His Mission to kill Max Thunderman. Max and others are determined to thwart his plans and perhaps find love and acceptance in the process. Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you.





	1. Hell breaks loose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own, have any rights to the show The Thundermans. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made.

The night of October 30th brought change to Hiddenville, Florida, and no one was around to witness the event but one guard. The change was spectacular. It would have been more so if it was a natural phenomenon, but alas, it was created by one of Max Thunderman's inventions, an invention he would either curse or bless the day he made it – if he happened to live enough to create it.

The night steadily grew colder as an electrical crackle grew louder within the walls of Hiddenville Museum. The security guard on duty had to increase the heat in her office before doing her hourly rounds. It was while doing so that she heard the crackle and decided to go investigate the source of it.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker. Startled, she cried out an in alarm, before stopping and scolding herself for acting like a rookie. Cautiously she continued her search. The atmosphere changed when she passed a threshold, no longer was it cold but hot instead. All of her loyal years bit her in the arse as she stubbornly refused to turn back and continued progressing onwards.

With her mind fixated on the mystery of the noise instead of the building with the annoying flickering lights, it spoke highly of her intelligence when she realized that she has been investigating the noise far longer than she should, the building just wasn't that deep. Closing her eyes she mentally retraced her steps to see if she somehow got turned around, it was while doing so that she felt a pulsing on the ground. Bending down she placed her bare hand against the floorboards and felt it again. The pulse was far stronger than that she felt through her shoes.

Feeling a case of wonder but more annoyance with the lights and somehow walking around in circles she decided to continue for ten more minutes, then forgetting the whole matter as if the situation was resolved. Turning the corner brought a new change and her entire body began to itch. Fed up, she started to leave when a ring of light travelling along the walls, floor and ceiling caught up to where she stood, after it passed her, she was gone and a sphere floated in her place, before flying to the heart of a rip in time.

In the epicentre of the furnace, the sphere that was once Sally Winters, loyal security of 17 years to Hiddenville Museum, travelled into the tear and once inside a teenage boy stepped out. He was cocooned in a misty light that resembled that of the floating sphere. When his foot hit the ground, nature begun to return to normal and the mist lasted long enough for that process to run its course before disappearing.

In the ruins of a burnt room where artwork was once shown to the world stood nothing more than a naked 15-year-old boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, with a slender masculine body with nothing more than a high-tech sword that he just used to rip a hole in time in one hand and in the other he held several rods also courteously of Max Thunderman. The rods he knew must be planted around Hiddenville before the sun rose and soon Max would pay for destroying his family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max Thunderman was excited as he wandered down the street, expertly utilising his stealth skills. He had honed them with all the sneaking he did getting in and out of not just his house but the houses he broke into when they used to live at Metroburg. He was glad he had improved and wondered if he be more successful now than he was back then.

Spotting his destination, he gave his hardened crotch a squeeze. Soon he would be burying it into his boyfriend's ass, or be stroked by him while his cock made itself at home in his ass, whatever happens, he was going to enjoy it, just as long as he didn't get caught first. After checking to make sure the lights were off and no cars were seen or heard, he dashed across the street and ducked beside a tree. He loved Halloween and mischief night and hoped that after the sex he could talk his lover into spending the night with him having some fun scaring the twerps and terrorizing the town- though doubted the hero would agree.

Judging it safe he moved again across the lawn and to their gate, unlocking it and letting himself in. Now in their backyard he could see his lover younger brothers bedroom window and toyed with the thought of opening it and having a round with him first but dismissed it, he needed Link's strong arms and mouth more than that of Harris at that moment.

Creeping low to the ground in case Harris was still up and might happen to see his silhouette passing his window, he passed the room and made his way to Link's window then peered inside carefully. Once he had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing his beloved Link fucking his sister. That was not a very welcoming sight. Link apologised by arranging to be caught with his brother, which was a more welcoming and hot sight to witness, particularly when he joined.

There were no feminine moans by Phoebe, no shuffling of bodies, in fact, no movement at all. Staring carefully he tried to determine if Link was in his bed or not. Regardless, the coast was clear and he could let himself in. With a flick of his fingers, he undid the latch that locked the window and raised his hand the window kept itself aligned with it. Damn, superpowers are fun!

Moving the curtains aside he was disappointed to see that Link was not in his room. Did he go to the kitchen to get a glass of water or to the bathroom? Maybe he's in Harris' room? Should I wait for him in his room, perhaps scare him, or just have my way with Harris? Max wondered. His cock throbbed at the thought of seeing his boyfriend's fat cock forcing its way inside his little brother's tight ass again, which soon changed to his ass occupying both their cocks at once. Lost in thought, the Thunderman rubbed his crotch. Max was completely unaware that someone was creeping up behind him until his mouth was covered by the unknown assailant's hand and his hard cock was pressed into his backside, with his remaining arm snaking under his shirt and pulled their bodies together. He bit back a moan, feeling the other's erection grinding against him.

"Lookie what I found, a peeping tom." Came Link's smug voice as he started to dry hump the no longer fighting Max. The hand covering Max' mouth moved down to Max', feeling his bulge. "How dirty of you, hard already. However should I punish you, hmm?" He continued as Max leaned backwards and rubbed himself against his boyfriend. "Feisty tonight,"

"Kiss me, please." Max panted. He may have fooled around with others but Link was always his favourite lay, and as long as he continued dating and fucking his sister, he felt justified in his action. It wasn't like she was kept in the dark about it, Link was also aware that Max thought of him as a lover and boyfriend and that none of the others got close to that.

Leaning his head forward and Max turning his head to his side the two had an awkward kiss. Then another the second that Max spread his legs to allow Link easier access to his balls, with the hero taking the offer. A sigh left Max's lips as he felt Link's fingers touch his balls than grasp them in a firm hold.

"You're such a naughty boy, peeping tom. Breaking and entering the homes of innocent teenage boys," Max couldn't help but scoff at that line, but Link chose to ignore it. "I shudder to think of what evil deeds you had planned to do to my defenceless brother." Max smiled as he'd felt Link massage his balls, with his only complaint being that their pants were still, on denying him from feeling Link's bare cock against his ass cheeks.

"You want my cock, I know you do, your every action screams it to all to see, but that's not enough for me I want to hear you say it."

Max closed his eyes with a content smile. No one knew him better or turned him on as much as Link. The bastard. Resting his hands on the arm wrapped around his side he continued wiggling his ass into the hard cock. "Please Mr Superhero sir give me your big hard cock." God, why do I let him do this to me?

"Oh please, you have to do better than that! How do I know you don't want it for some nefarious deed, hmm? So tell me peeping tom, why do you want my big hard cock?" After saying this, his mouth and tongue started playing with Max's ear.

Damn him! Max bit his lip as his knees grew weak. Link was quick to support his failing body, keeping him from falling to the ground. He knows how much I enjoy having my ears licked and nibbled on.

"I need to feel the warmth of your bare cock against my ass crack. Feel the head of your cock force its way inside me. I wanna feel my anal muscles milking your cock as you thrust it in and out." Link moaned hearing Max say that to him.

"Is that all?" he asked before gently biting down on his earlobe and tugging on it, making the villain moan out again.

"I... I want you to shot your super spooge inside me, I want... No, I need to be filled with you." Max murmured, embarrassed but aroused.

Link smirked, "What was that?"

Max hated himself. "I need your cum inside me Mr Hero!" God,

Link stopped playing with his ear but the hand that was feeling his balls moved into his pants and gripped his hard member. "Much better... but before I do, you need to earn this great honour."

"What do you want me to do?" Max groaned.

"First let's get further away from the house. We don't want to risk waking up the inhabitants." Except maybe Harris. Breaking out of character, Link asked if Max could stand on his own, to which he replied in the positive.

The pair moved a safe distance away so neither Theresa, Link's sister, his parents or neighbours would see them the two continue having their fun in the backyard of the Evilman's home. Max peeked at the first window he passed hoping to see a light. No such luck.

"This looks like an ok spot to me." Link said. Both looked around at the open space, both turned on at more or less doing it in public with only the darkness and the hour being their sole privacy. "First off undress me. If you want this?" Link gripped himself and hip-thrusted, "And don't bother running, it won't do you any good as I will catch you with ease," He joked, keeping up the little villain-hero roleplay. Nevertheless, the sexy blond demonstrated his powers by stretching out his arms, one arm ran up his pants, the other up his shirt, which was not too unusual except it bent and turn in ways unnatural.

Max shuddered in delight. The ways Link had learnt and used his power in the bed were awesome in his opinion. Returning his arms to normal, he raised his arms and instructed him to begin with his top. Link was now naked above the torso and Max started undoing his pants but was stopped.

"Not so fast, it's not every day a non-supe like you get to see a superhero naked. Touch my body with your hands and mouth." While he didn't like not using his powers just for foreplay, Max happily obliged. Eyes glistening with lust, Max's mouth went straight to Links left nipple and started to suck on it. "Yeah, that feels good." Link said staring up at the sky.

As Max sucked away on his boyfriend tit, his hand's journey to each off his butt cheeks and gave them both a squeeze. He pressed himself up against him so both of their erections rubbed against each other.

"Oh fuck Max, how I've missed your tongue, and cock." He groaned grabbing Max head and holding him in place. "FUCK YEAH, Maxy use those teeth. Damn, hun." He pulled Max off him and planted a kiss. It was wet, hot and hungry Link used his power on his tongue and completely dominated his mouth.

"Fuck me" Max groaned after the kiss.

"Have patience love, soon I will blast a load in you, but first" he moved and stuff Max's mouth against his other nipple. "Get back to work; my cock is begging to explore your mouth and ass."

As Max sucked, licked and gently bit down on his nub, his hands were feeling up Link's muscles. The muscles on his chest and abs, the muscles in his arms, that made him feel safe – though he will never admit it to another living soul.

"I think it's time for you to show me your goods, then afterwards you can finish undressing me and finally take your treat."

Max was pleased to hear that as his pants had been feeling too confining since his lover grabbed him in front of his window. Even so, he started with his jacket, swaying and bobbing to music that wasn't there. Link laughed and kept his smile, enjoying his villain's boyfriend antics. His jacket was finally unzipped, revealing his tight shirt that showed off his own ripped form. While not in the same league as Link, it was still an impressive sight.

The jacket was thrown aside and Max was dancing with style but now instead of slowly unzipping his jacket, he was lifting his shirt showing his 6 pack and treasure trail, before letting his shirt fall back down once more so he could shake his butt at him.

What a tease, Link thought fondly, shamelessly fondling himself.

The shirt took three times longer to take off than the jacket but his shoes and socks were items that took mere seconds as he stopped dancing to take them off. His jeans and boxers were the only items of clothing he had on and Max danced close enough so when the first silk boxers became visible Link could see them in the moonlight. Naturally, Max only unfastened his jeans enough so gravity and his dancing were what brought them down to his ankles.

Stepping out of the leg, Max pressed himself against Link. Their naked chests rubbed against each other as Max initiated their latest kiss. Unlike their previous one, this one was not sloppy but of defiance to remind Link that he was a top too. Max never did strip out of his boxers as Link took a hold of his waistband and, once more using his powers extended his arms, pulled his boxers down.

Max's erection would have sprung up if there was any room between them, as it is Link felt his hot member pressing into his pants. Their fingers interlocked as they kissed, their tongues explored each other mouths with Link resulting to cheating.

"I want to skip the blowjob and games and go straight to the fucking, babe." Link said, breaking their kiss.

"My hero, the romantic." replied Max, "I would love to suck you, but I can't turn down getting rimmed by you," Max replied and gave Link a quick peck on the lips, before patting his chest and getting down on all fours and presenting his ass.

"What? Why?" Stuttered Link.

"We've been over this, babe. You can extend any body part," he gave a meaningful glance at Link's still covered crotch. "Even if I did blow you, you'd only be wet and lubed with the size you were at the time, it hurts like a mother fucker the few times you double your size unexpectedly. So... Yeah... I'm serious. From now on if you use your powers during sex and topping, you're preparing me with that tongue and fingers."

Undressing first, he then kneeled down and parted Max ass cheeks. "Fuck this is going to be awesome," Max said in anticipation.

First, Link ran his tongue up and down his crack with his dominate hand taking hold of Max's cock and stroking it, if he lasted through the ordeal he would let him fuck him afterwards. He never bothered to tell Max that he much preferred bottoming.

His tongue travelled up and down, occasionally focussing on his hole and working his tongue inside a little but never too far – yet. Max was purring in delight. "Hmm, I honestly don't know if I prefer topping or bottoming with you." Max sighed in contentment as Link's tongue travelled further into him. His hand squeezing his butt cheek and his other rubbing Max's precum around his exposed head.

"For fuck sake Link tongue fuck me already!" Max groaned moving his legs further apart so his hole will be more exposed.

Link extended the hand that was flexing his butt check so it was accessible for Max to lick his fingers while Max was doing that Link push through and had his tongue inside his male lover his nose brushed up against Max's crack.

"Fuck yeah" Max mumbled around Link's fingers in his mouth as Link himself worked his tongue in and out. A gasp escaped him when the blonde's tongue lengthened, flicking around his insides and quickly attacking his prostate. "Gah-!"

Feeling that his fingers were suitably wet enough, he retracted and withdrew his tongue. He backed up and aligned his forefinger up to Max's entrance and pushed it in till his knuckles couldn't go any further but his fingers continued onwards. His fingers moved about stretching his walls as it was a rare occasion for Max Thunderman to bottom.

"Geez, your ass always seemed so tight, you could pass off as a virgin any day after getting screwed." Link said. He noticed Max' gasp of pleasure as his finger brushed against his prostate. Found you, Link smirked. Wanting to cover Max' back with hickeys, he leaned forward and attacked the brunet's sweaty back. He just loved making hickey patches on Harris, Phoebe and Max, but other than Phoebe they had to be hidden and when it comes to Phoebe he placed them where they could still be covered as he believed – and rightly so – that Max would be jealous. After the first hickey of the night, he moved to the left where most people believed their heart to be and started anew while still masturbating and fingering a moaning Max.

Knowing his mouth would soon get sore and it still has a task to be done was the only reason why he stopped sucking on his lovers back. Moving back he decided he wanted to keep an eye and witness Max's pleasure, he grew his tongue and with the help of his fingers easily slipped right back in- after a few times of missing the hole.

His tongue and fingers extended and retracted, at least one never straying far from his prostate. Max was shaking in delight and a moaning mess by the sensation of the over-sized fingers and tongue making love to his inside. His cock leaking a steady flow of precum from Link's continuous work, with his free hand moved between stroking himself to remain hard and ready. Link caressed Max's body aimlessly until he feared that Max might be getting a little to loud and stuffed four fingers into his mouth to muffle the sound. Believing Max to be ready, he instructed Max to get on his back as Link enjoyed watching the facial expressions of those he topped. Feet raised and resting on Link's shoulders, Max reached down and took a hold of Link and guided him into his loosened hole. His expression was one of anticipation, pain then delight when he felt the true thickness and length of Link buried deep within him. Link decided to treat Max by using the long dick technique on him. After he was sure Max has gotten used to having a cock inside him again he slowly withdrew all but the head of his cock from within Max, then again slowly went all the way back in till his balls touched Max' flesh. This was repeated several times, each time with the light brown headed youth kept going in a little harder and occasionally rotating his hips while he stoked in and out to further Max's pleasure. Max was twisting his nipples and his cock was unattended as it dripped precum that was pooling at his navel. He was once more groaning in delight from the actions happening from his lower regions then from his own action.

Link enjoyed watching and hearing Max groaning with contentment when he was all the way in, and whimper when all but his head was withdrawn. He once tormented Harris by sucking on his toes when he was in this position and Harris couldn't help but giggle and laugh around Max' cock. While Max was less ticklish, Link had grown fond of doing that when the opportunity presented itself. Sadly Phoebe refused to indulge his discovered appetite and Max's foot was naturally larger than that of Harris. Link had challenged himself after the first time he had Max's toes in his mouth to fit more of his foot inside. Strangely enough, his powers did not help but he has steadily improved over the months. Max knew he had to be quiet but it was so damn hard when he felt that good. He tried to lessen his pleasure by stopping his nipple twisting, and -even though he doubted it would come to it- squeezed his cock to prevent cumming so he could top Link afterwards but that seemed unrealistic because Link knew all the right buttons to get him off. Seeing his precum covering his navel he dipped a finger in than licked it, he dipped it in again and presented it to Link who stopped sucking on his toes long enough to taste it.

Link began to speed up his thrusting, causing Max to bite down on his bottom lip in a feeble attempt to keep his moaning down. He was glad that he and Phoebe met him at Splatburger and afterwards taking her phone to arrange their first date so he was a part of his... Well, their life. If he never met Link, he doubted he would ever have bottomed, and that he thought to focus on the subject at hand, would have been a damn shame.

Seeing Max biting down on his lip caused Link to smile and slam all the way in. He stopped his thrusting, though not without growing his dick to stretch Max' hole. He laid Max's feet on either side of him then leaned forward so he was laying on top of Max, before grabbing his hands and positioning them so they were above Max's head. The two smiled at this, with both thinking of all the times Max handcuffed Link to either of their beds. The two shared a chaste kiss at first, quickly turning to one of passion. Link started using his power and without moving his hips his cock started moving in and out of Max' tightness, all the while growing even thicker till he felt Max groan into the kiss, his hole reaching its limit. It was hard -no pun intended- to do this while kissing, but the kissing helped Max keep the noise down and the two enjoyed the kiss far more than either would like to admit. Max' tight ass was milking Link's cock for its cum, Link's cock was rubbing against Max's prostrate and exciting the boy so much that even though his cock wasn't being stimulated by grinding against Link's abdominal area, it was little wonder that Max, unable to warn or say anything, shot his thick, hot, sticky load between their chest, his moans being swallowed by Link. As his orgasm was taking place, his inner walls squeezed Link's cock with such force that he too ended up shooting his load within his lover, three blasts became five, then seven. How many times it fired neither boy knew as neither cared to take noticed as they were far too busy kissing each other. The afterglow faded some time before they came up for air, shivering from their sweat and the cold air. Max's cum had dried and the two didn't want to wash it away just yet. They hunted for the clothes, not putting them on just yet, enjoying tugging on each other cocks, and slapping each other asses.

Eventually, the two were dressed and the only thing left to do was for Max to leave, but they were holding hands and unwilling to let go, pulling on each other arms so the other was invading their personal space and planting a smooch as payment. Max did ask Link to join him for mischief night, but Link replied with "I'm sure you could convince me in some way." To which Max said, "Why convince you when I can go to your father, he does want you to let your wicked side out."

All good things must come to an end and Max did leave and both boys learnt disaster in the near future. Max was the first as he reached home he failed to notice that his grass was ash and the Halloween decorations were burnt away or melted. Upon entering the house, the wallpaper charred and peeling he did notice his father, twin sister Phoebe, his younger brother Billy and youngest sister Chloe. His family was in the ruined living room with two boys, one about sixteen and the other fourteen.

The fourteen-year-old had his hands clasp together. His palms were steadily producing an unnatural light. Said light allowed Max to see that the two strangers wore nothing but pants, pants he would later learn were his. They had dark brown hair cut neat and tidy with a pair of mischievous brown eyes. It was hard to determine their skin tone due to the light he was making. Suddenly the light dimmed and went out, but not before Hank saw his son come in through the front door.

"It's too wide an area for me," The boy with the glowing hands said.

"Try again. I'll boost your powers. Granddad, Aunt Phoebs will you help me?"

Phoebe agreed, seemingly unsurprised at being called Aunt.

Hank failed to realize -perhaps because of so many shocks that he had already been through- to realize the boy was addressing him, until he repeated his question, again referring to him as "Thunder Man" and shaking of his confusion. He asked what the boy wanted him to do.

"I can syphon off your energy and transfer it as raw power to Davis. All I need is physical contact."

"And your brother can restore the house?"

At this Max looked around the house, really taking in the warm embers burning, away scorch marks aplenty, he even began to notice the smell of burnt materials. He wanted to ask what happened, and where his mother and Nora were, and who are the two half-nude boys were. But he first wanted to see what the cute young stranger was attempting to do before facing his father's wrath for sneaking out of the house. Something about thinking of the boy as cute made him feel uncomfortable.

"Can I help?" Billy enthusiastically asked.

"Sure Uncle B, the more the better."

Hank placed his hand on the sixteen-year-old's shoulder, Phoebe on his other and Billy on his chest. The stranger raised his right-hand palm facing out and what can only be described as heat waves travelled out of his palm, through the room and into the younger stranger. The fourteen year who was referred to as Davis repeated his earlier actions. This time the entire room was quickly bathed in what seemed like daylight and everything within the burnt out room repaired itself instantaneously. The light did not remain in the room but continued to spread out, fixing the damaged property of the Thunderman's.

The light left the house and began fixing their lawn. The grass turned green once more, free of the glowing red soon before the light evaporated. The older stranger stood behind Davis must have known from past experience what was about to happen as just as the light hit the street he collapsed back into his waiting arms.

"Can anyone tell me who these two Supes are?" Max asked, intrigued.

"Well Max," Phoebe cut in wanting to see Max' reaction to the news before their fathers rant. There was a grin on her dolled up face that put Max at unease. "Allow me to introduce your sons from the future. Jessy and Davis." At their names, they gave him a wave, Davis was half half-hearted exhaustion Jessy gave him a wink with his wave.

"What...?"

* * *

Later that morning, the guy who wished Max Thunderman dead broke into the Evilmans home, carefully since he didn't know the layout of the house. He sneaked about, peering into every room. Upon finding Link's room he entered and stared down at the teenage form of his uncle who assisted in ruining his dad's life. He sneered down at Uncle Link. Death was too kind a fate for him, the loss of his husband and his brother hatred was justice enough.

Seeing the clothes hamper he dressed himself up and continued looking for his dad.

More is on the way, promise! – H.


	2. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy swaps bodies with his older brother.
> 
> An unwilling assassin is sent to kill Max, unaware that Max is in fact Billy.

Billy was in the attic, looking for something that he and his new friend can get to play with. He was not too sure as to what is going on, or he knew was that his Mom and Nora disappeared and in their place was his new friend and older brother both was nude and seeing them in such a state seemed fun and exciting.

The attic was filled with strange devices from their parents time as Super Heroes as souvenirs from their defeated foes. The animalizer is such a device but was hidden away when it was discovered that Max was taking them for his own needs. It registered to young Billy that any cool stuff there was will now be in Max's Lair or hidden by his parents which really wasn't fair that they got first dibs on the cooler, better stuff when something caught his eyes.

* * *

Max Thunderman had trouble getting to sleep with the two teens claiming to be his son in the household, he needed to test them and find out the truth. There was no way he could get a woman pregnant! His hands started playing with his cock and testicles as he thought of Link, the two boys entered his mind, and he started to stroke faster.

A buzzer sound was heard and his brother's cry of "Billy in the hole" Max just had enough time to roll aside and put on some sweatpants before his younger brother landed where he previously laid having just come down from the slide.

"Max looked what I found in the attic!" he excited requested while thrusting the device into his face. "What do you think it does? You think that Davis will enjoy playing with it with me? What do you think about Davis and his brother Jessy? They seemed close to me and not at all embarrassed about being nude in front of each other!"

As Billy enthusiastically rambled on Max took the device off his brother and examed it. The first thing he noticed was it being shiny it seemed almost mesmerizing in nature as he first looked at his reflection than that of Max. It was shaped like a circular discus as well as the same size, and with what appeared to be air filters,  _perhaps it makes sounds when thrown?_  Max wondered before getting annoyed with himself for forgetting he had a serious situation on his hands and hadn't the time for enjoyment.

"Listen, Billy-" started Max as he threw the strange gizmo aside, but as he did so, it started to light up and indeed emitted sound, a high pitch sound that made both boys cover their ears. Both Max and Billy stared at it in irritation and was surprised to see that it did not fly like a discus should but hovered in the air with the base facing them.

The lights seemed to draw their attention somehow to their reflection and captured it at the same time, neither was able to break their own gaze till vertigo hit them suddenly. Once it passed, the two Thunderman's were rubbing their eyes and commenting on their discomfort. Billy was the first to see his brother clearly and was shocked as he saw that Max was now a splitting image of him, he failed to realize that he was, in fact, staring down at himself.

Max was faster and saw that he was now wearing Billy's clothes, and his hands were not his own, he also realizes that he was staring up at himself with a dumbfounded expression he wouldn't be caught wearing unless it was around Link.

"Whoa, what happened?" Billy asked with Max's voice.

"We swapped bodies," Max replied, picking up the fallen device "and now we will switch back." He continued as he threw it once more. This time no sound or lights began, and it simply sailed through the air before hitting his wall with a thunk and falling to the ground "or perhaps not."

"I can't wait to tell Davis that I'm in his dad's body," Billy said as he started to ran and immediately fell over. "Something wrong with my powers!" Billy cried out only now just beginning to be alarmed.

Max was examining the device trying to work out why it didn't work to reverse what it has already done to them and saw that the sides had not just lights, but little solar panel faces embedded in it.  _For fuck's sake, this thing is out of juice! I have to be stuck as my kid brother till it recharges?!_

"There is nothing wrong with your powers, you have mine. We switched bodies, so we also have each other powers till we get our bodies back."  _Surely he comprehends the situation now._  Max hoped.

"For real? I'm in your body?" Billy remarked, walking over to Max's mirror and started striking poses and flexing his new muscles, after which he started stripping off his shirt to show off his new pack.

"What are you doing?" Max asked alarmed that Billy was stripping.

Billy was exploring the 6-pack and noticed the treasure trail going down "his" pants he started to pull out the waistband of his sweatpants.

Rushing over not knowing he just access Billy's power he accidentally ended up punching Billy in the gut. Trying to make it seemed intentional he loomed as much as he could from his winded brother and informed him not to look unless he needed to use the toilet.

* * *

Jack after finding his Aunt Theresa future evil base and claiming it us his own decided that he will need to rely on others till he siphoned enough energy to destroy Max. Unlike his cousin who needed physical and willing participants, Jack had the power to siphon energy without contact or consent, BUT it has to be from a united group, lucky for him everyone was celebrating Halloween.

Having locked up his dad, he wondered the streets as he both familiarized himself with this time and fed on the childish glee of children and adult alike. The decorations from house to house seemed in heavy competition with one another, signs hammered down to come inside tonight and see their haunted house or if not inside then in their backyard. Some children he saw were already in their costumes, even a few boys hiding behind bushes and trees in an attempt to scare passing buyers.

He needed allies, Tech Rider he planned to recruit once he was stronger as he can provide gizmos and gadgets, his grandparents, unfortunately, are retired, so they were out, his Aunt Theresa was a possible candidate. However, she might play along just too retrieve his dad.

But that boy could be useful in the meantime he thought catching sight of a 5'10" youth with blond hair and amazing blue eyes jogging on the walkway, healthy and fit, he might be able to kill Max by surprise. Stopping the boy in his exercise, he explained he was new in the area and was looking for the Thunderman's resident and if he knew them and where they live. Luck was on his side as the boy replied in the positive, tapping into his current reserve of energy he fed it into his compelling powers resulting with his and that of the boy eyes glowing a rich blue.

"You will immediately go to the Thunderman's home, and without arising suspicion isolate Max Thunderman from his family and friends you will then put Max at ease before killing him quickly, do you understand your orders?"

"I understand" he replied emotionlessly.

Immediately he continued his jog this time heading not back home but to the Thunderman's.

Jack started whistling but stopped when he got to a house with a scarecrow with a jack 'o' lantern for a head, hmm there's a thought he started disrobing the scarecrow then taking its head for his own.

* * *

Max had placed the device outside to get some rays and when he returned had a plan hatched.  _With Billy's superspeed, I could rule Mischief Night, I just got to get Billy to keep his mouth shut and be me for the day and night. I might even be able to find out the truth about Jessy and Davis while impersonating him._

While in his lair Max instructed Billy to channel his inner Max above them in the family living room the Thunder Monitor went off alerting the family that Link Evilman was approaching the house. A happy Phoebe answered the door for her boyfriend to find a devasted Link with news of the kidnapping of Harris. Immediately she offered her help in searching and rescuing the younger Evilman, Link wanted Max's help to cover more ground and made his way to the staircase us he suspected Max will be asleep and frankly he didn't like taking the slide.

Phoebe liking the idea went to get Jessy, it would be beneficial to show him the time in this era, learn perhaps about the future and Jack and wouldn't hinder her in her search for Harris and his napper.

Davis was keeping Jessy company in their Uncle's room while Uncle Billy was searching for toys. Phoebe upon entering the room hesitated as she entered there was something off about the room, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Shaking off her unease she explained the situation to her nephews, and both wanted to help.

Once Link entered his boyfriend's lair it was to see him seated on his bed with nothing but sweatpants listening intently to whatever Billy was saying to him. While trying to dismiss him, he was shocked to see that Max was assisting him, even though he wasn't trying to get rid of Billy for sex Max had no way of knowing it.

Link was astonished to discover that Billy was, in fact, his boyfriend and despite himself a little excited. While Max was able to talk him into indulging in incest sex with Harris, he was abundantly clear that he will only share him with Phoebe and Harris and that Billy was to be kept out of it. It was frustrating to be shown the joy of incest and have sex with your brother but not being able to play with your boyfriend kid brother.

Sadly this was not the time for indulgence on a discovered loophole as the circumstances were too demanding on his time and a new surprised of even greater mind-blowing proportion was laid on him in the form of Davis and Jessy.  _How the fuck can Max have two sons?_  Was Link final thought before fainting.

* * *

Billy closed the door after Max, Jessy, Davis, and Phoebe left the household. Hank Thunderman was at the museum looking for clues and looking for leads on both Jack, and the missing guard as his or her family will be worrying, Phoebe and Jessy were on the way there to fill him in and to get an eye in the sky for Harris.

Max was taking Jessy who sadly insisted on helping and was blindly searching the streets for any suspicious activities. Leaving Billy alone with Link who still had not recovered. Phoebe used her telekinesis and transported him to her room. The plan was that the two of them will search when he comes to. The real Max wanted to stay behind, but Phoebe argued that the older children should pair up with a younger, without coming clean on the switcheroo he had to shut up.

Billy couldn't keep his eyes off of Link, while in Max's body he found himself admiring the boy that was dating his sister and he wasn't sure why. Also frustrating enough Max's willy was hard and making a tent in the sweatpants he wore. The former speedster was thankful Max was not wearing underpants as he imagined that it would have not helped matters.

The Thunder Monitor went off a second time that morning with the news of one of Phoebe's former crushes approaching the household. Opening the door to see Cole Campbell, Billy found himself just as confused and strangely excited as he was upstairs while staring at Link. When Cole flashed him a smile, Billy felt his new heart race, his palms beginning to sweat and an urge to do whatever Cole wanted just as long as he smiled at him like that again.

"Heeey!" Cole said flashing that heartwarming smile to Billy. "Just the Thunderman I wanted to see. May I come inside?"

Happily, Billy let the door swing open further and move aside to let the older boy in, for one strange reason Billy ended up checking out his ass as he walked past.  _What an amazing butt, damn Max's willy seems to be getting harder!_  Max ever since he got to the door had a hand in his pocket and took hold of Max's cock, so it wasn't forming a tent.

"Wellll… I guess you can tell my family is back from vacation, huh?"

Billy was confused and wasn't sure what to do. He knew that Phoebe was crushing on this guy while Max was crushing on his sister but he didn't really pay attention to his older siblings affair, in fact, if it weren't for the Thunder Monitor he wouldn't even know the cute boy's name.  _Cute boy? Did I really think that Cole is cute? Yeah… I guess he is cute, but why?_

"Yeah, how was it?" Billy replied, thinking that Max will normally respond in one of three ways, one by giving him the cold shoulder, two give a sarcastic reply or three ask that very question. Billy did not have him to intentionally be rude to someone, Max sarcasm usually go over his head, so he doubted he give it justice, but the third was perfect as he gets to spend a little more time with Cole.

"Great, umm Max I was just jogging and dying for a drink would it be alright if we move this into the kitchen, it's this way right?" he asked pointing while making his way to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah that dinner we had, I was your waiter."

"Uh, no that was your brother, not you," Cole replied pouring himself a glass of water while subtly opening a drawer and taking a sharp blade. "I would have swung round sooner, but I found out that Phoebe has gotten herself a boyfriend and wanted to avoid that awkwardness you know?"

Billy did not know what awkwardness but nodding his head yes in what he hoped was a sympathetic agreement. "I hear ya." It seemed like that type of response that Max might say.

"During the vacation, I thought about Phoebe a lot but as the weeks past I begun to think about you a lot more and… well, what I am trying to say is… I think I might be into you."

Max's cock throb with those words and some precum leaked out and dripped on his leg. Billy felt like an idiot keeping a hand in his pocket all this time and felt confused and lost with this conversation, moving forward so that the kitchen bench will block Cole's sight to his crotch and the obvious tent that will spring into existence he removed his hand and placed it on the bench. "Into me?"

Smiling the smile that made his brother's heart race while his cock leaked more of it's liquid, Cole replied, "Yeah I eventually stopped thinking and beating off to her and thought of you." He laid his hands on top of Billy's "can I kiss you, Max?"

Billy gulped and wished Max, Phoebe or Link was around to explained the bizarreness of what was going on. "sure" he squeaked out and knew that Max would never have squeaked.

Cole moved around so instead of kissing Billy over the counter he was standing beside him. Billy lost and confused forgot about the boner in his pants turned to face him. Cole kept one hand behind his back while the other pulled Billy in and pressed him hard against him as their lips smacked together.

Billy's mind shuttered with the kiss as this kiss was unlike any he had before.  _His tongue is inside my mouth, and it feels amazing. Oh my gosh his willy is hard too, and it's pressing and rubbing against mine. Wow, this is amazing and feels… well, super._

Cole felt conflicted, one part wanted to stab Max in the back and complete his orders the other wanted to blow Max and spread his legs to that hard cock deep inside him,  _my orders were to ensure he was alone and to lower his guard. I'm not sure if he is alone nor if his guard is low enough._  He felt the urge wane with that reasoning and was pleased.

The kiss for Billy seemed to last for eternity, and yet when Cole pulled away, he found himself whining about the loss of his lips and tongue.  _I was really getting to get into exploring his mouth with my tongue too._  He pouted just to get ready to pull the blonde into another kiss in the same way he did.

"Are we alone?" he asked just as Billy grabbed his shirt.

"Sorta" Billy replied letting go and wondering why he was asking. Is what we doing wrong? Is that why I was never kissed like that before, nor seen anyone kiss in that way? "Link is asleep in Phoebe's room, and everyone else is out."

"OK, good. Do you want to continue this in your room?" Try as he might Cole just couldn't show Max the knife nor let go of it.

"Yeah." Billy grinned which seemed a little off to Cole as it wasn't Max usually smart-alec grin.

Billy led the way to his own room and not that of Max, Cole never knowing where Max's room was found Billy's toys, posters, and paraphernalia odd for Max but endearing nevertheless.

On the threshold of the room, Billy initiated his second kiss while Cole's free hand slipped underneath the sweatpants and gripped Max's cock. The kiss was not as long as the first, and it was again Cole who ended it even though it was Billy who had trouble maintaining contact with his grasps as Cole started stroking his brother's cock.

"I've so been looking forward to sucking on this bad boy." He remarked giving the cock a tight squeeze and making Billy whimper in excitement. There was just something so exciting about his hand on Max's cock and his thumb smearing the precum on his brother's exposed head that just made Billy want to rip off the sweatpants and allow Cole to have his wicked way with him.

"Go check in on Phoebe's boyfriend and make sure that he won't interfere with our fun. I'll wait here naked and ready for ya." Keeping his back to Billy, he allowed the boy to pass him and gave his ass a squeeze, smiling Billy turned to face him, and the two had their first chaste kiss while Cole's hand borrow underneath the pants and explored Max's crack. "Don't take to long. I'm dying to see you completely naked stud."

With a haste that Billy considered much to slow he checked on Link and sure enough he was still out, while he did that Cole hid away the knife between the bed frame and mattress so while Max basks in orgasmic bliss, he will be able to fulfill his orders. Afterwards, he stripped and waited eagerly for Max's return.

It was the tip of the tent that Cole first saw, it had a massive wet patch that made the blond wet his lips. The chest made him slightly envious, but he was proud of his body and easily shrugged it off. Max facial expression much like it has been all morning was off, he seemed far to open and eager which made Cole felt pleased but also uncomfortable as if afraid he won't measure up to Max's expectations of him.

Max was excited seeing the older boy nude and spread out flaunting his attractive body for him. Max's cock seemed just as happy as it jerked underneath the sweatpants as if to demand to be set free of the clothing and wanting to rub itself against Cole's body. Billy wanted to give it that opportunity and tugged down the only clothing he had and kick it aside as he moved towards his occupied bed.

"Fuck you are hot!" Cole said as Billy crawled onto his knees and moved up towards him. Billy wanted to kiss him, the only new thing that he knew that was pleasurable other than the odd comments that were strange and yet had his brother's body react with such intense pleasure. However, as he leaned in to kiss Cole, he was stopped by the cutie.

"Damn, Max! Feed me that cock of yours already; face fuck me, so I know what my ass is in for when I spread my legs for you later."

Again another odd comment that made Max's body react with excitement but baffled Billy.  _Cock? He wants to eat rather than kiss me again! What's face fuck, and what's this about his ass?!_  Billy pouted "You don't want to kiss some more?" he asked in a tone of voice that made his sadness evident.

"Of course I would, it's just I been dreaming of tasting that thick cock of yours for months now and now that I have it and you, I need to know how it will taste going in and out of my mouth as you fuck me with it."

_What the heck is he asking me to do!_  Billy didn't want to let him down, but he made no sense. Resting his ass on Cole's lower stomach, Billy press his hand's on Cole's chest and ideally played with his chest as he tried to think fast on what he might have meant and how to give or get away with whatever Cole was suggesting.

"How about you feed me your cock first before I give you mine?" Billy was pleased with this but nervous as he didn't know if Cole had this mysterious food.

"OK, get off me so I can get on top of you. Unless of course, you want to lick and suck my nipples first."

_Max's body is so weird! Why does he complain and sulk so much when everything seems to excite it!_  Billy glazed down on the erect little buds and while keen to learn about this cock he wanted nothing more than to lean down and lick it, so that is what he did.

"Fuck, yeah" Cole groaned pressing a hand against the back of Max's head and holding him in place. An urge hit him to do it now and to stab him, but the knife was out of his reach, so he again had to force it down.

Billy liked the texture and the reaction from Cole and instincts had him play and pinch the other while he sucked and licked the one in front of him. He switched back and forth as he made out with the hunky boy's nipple's and only stopped when Cole gripped his hair and pulled him off. "Fuck never thought my tits will get you into a frenzy let's see what will happen when you feast on my prick."

Billy was half thrown half dropped onto the bed as Cole got up and got into position above the youngest Thunderman. His hard wet cock directly in front of Billy, it was as Billy saw similar to his own with a foreskin that in its harden state pulled back. It was covered in veins and unlike his own had hair above it and on his balls but unknown to Billy trimmed back. "Open wide Max and my cock."

Since this was something that Cole wanted to do over kissing Billy was sure it be pleasurable, and it was. The taste of his cock, the precum and the task itself was so thrilling. If Billy were in his own body, he would have already hit his peak a few times already, being in his older and experienced brother's body was his saving grace from premature ejaculation.

However, the face fucking was less than fun until Cole seemed to realize that Billy was choking on his cock and somehow forced himself to ease up with his thrusts. If Billy had known the struggle that Cole went through, he would have been astonished at the non-supe strength of will. It was, however, the battle of wills and not Billy's amateur skills that made Cole remove his wet cock from Billy's mouth and get off of him as he feared that he wouldn't last long before he ended up choking Max with it.

"Your turn" he groaned out with ragged breath as laid back down.

Max while enjoying giving a blowjob welcomed the opportunity to give his mouth a rest and with a few quick strokes on Max's shaft plunges the hard tool into the open mouth.

It was nice, warm and extremely wet. Whimpers were heard as Cole's tongue caress and the welcomed guest and explored the length. Billy tried so hard to recall everything that Cole did to ensure he did it right and that the pleasure he had was returned. But Billy couldn't recall everything that Cole did since he was too distracted sucking his first cock. He knew that his cock worked in and out of his mouth and his hands were on his head at times while other times it was…  _where? Playing on nipples like I did to him earlier?_ Billy tried reaching back to do that but feared he will fall backward in his attempts, gripping the headrest as support he reached back and played with the blonde's nipple it slowed his action but hearing Cole's muffled groans was more than worth it.

Billy was enjoying his blowjob the moans, groans and slurping noises were a turn on for the sexually awaken teen but at the same time made him afraid on whether or not if he made the same noises. Then there was the fact that Cole did more than just suck on Max's cock, his hands roamed up and down Max's legs, played with his balls, nipples and ass crack he even probed Max's hole. The young Thundermen feared he was being judged wanting on his performance.

While Cole was indeed surprised by Max's performance, he was stressing needlessly as Cole was happy and would have been delighted if he wasn't fighting within his own mind. Max's precum was steadily flooding his mouth with a slight sourness that had the 16-year-old craving more. Playing with Max's ass resulted in him rotating his hips when he thrust in, in such a manner that an extra inch made itself at home in his mouth and the noise that the rebellious teen made as he fucked his mouth was music to Cole's ear.

Billy just couldn't shake off the feeling he was disappointing Cole and removed his cock from his delightfully talented mouth. "Are you enjoying yourself?" His temporary heart was beating a mile a minute afraid of the answer, that he will up and leave and never return he did not expect the grin nor Cole's response.

"Sure am, but I think I enjoy myself more if your cock was in my ass now." Before Billy could react, Cole started to wiggle out from beneath his lover and position his head where his feet once laid, unknown to Billy his hand could now reach the sharp knife at any given moment. His legs were spread eagle and his cute tight hole on display.

"Don't fuck me dry Max use lube if you have any or prep me with that tongue of yours." Cole continued as he rested both hands beneath his head.

Billy wanted to sigh with the return of these unknown words and phrases.  _Fuck must mean his cock going in and out of things, and I do know ass is another word for your backside. What the heck is lube though? I don't think I have any so what should I do with my tongue?_

Cole wondering why it was taking Max awhile to get a bottle of lube or to start eating his ass out rise his backside of the mattress, so it was more face level to the Thunderman. Examing the ass, Billy saw that the only way he could fuck Cole was by putting Max's cock through his hole, and he did say not to do him dry so the body-swapped teen figured he must want him to get it wet with his tongue.

Putting everything on faith, he lowered his head and stuck his tongue out as he tentatively started licking the hole of his guest. The noises that Billy started to love hearing was heard again and unconsciously he stroked Max's hard cock curious to find out how this sensation will feel like.

Cole watched Max's face lapping at his hole wondering when the troublemaker will press his tongue inside him, wishing they could do this again, that the orders in his head weren't so he could date and be a real boyfriend to Max. With his kegs holding his ass up high the precum leaking from his cock was running towards his neck. He scooped some up and ate it, he wanted to watch Max lick his finger clean of his juices but at the same time didn't want to ask him to stop what he was doing. Instead, he asked him to push his tongue in and give him a royal tongue fucking.

Billy now knew that fuck was not just the boy's cock going in and out of mouths or butt holes but tongue as well fits that criteria as he tried to press Max's tongue to enter his tight hole. It was difficult and different than a cock the length worked against him, but Cole's cries encouraged Billy to continue, thankful that his family was out otherwise they would have investigated the noises coming from his room.

Preoccupied with their own and their partner's pleasure neither noticed Link's head peering around the open door. He like the others was nude, and while he wanted to search for Harris, he felt somewhat dutybound to ensure that this unknown teen does not take complete advantage of his boy/girlfriend kid brother.  _Beside it should be Max, Harris or I, who take his cherry. Perhaps we still can when he returns to his real body!_ One hand played with his cock while the other his ass.

"Fuck Max your tongue feels so damn good." Cried out Cole as he started jerking off.

It hit Billy that just like with his blowjob he could be doing things with his hands, he took over stoking Cole and debated what to do with the other if his tongue did this his larger fingers should do better. Sucking on it and ensuring it was nice and wet he pushed it in, and Cole's reaction was glorious. His back arched and a mighty cry was heard by the neighborhood of his satisfaction as he cum all over his chest and Max's hand.

Billy was glad he saw the sight but like most of the morning what he saw confused him, it wasn't pee or piss as Max called it, and Cole was seen as too licking it before offering his fingers to him to lick clean. As Cole never steered him wrong yet Billy happily opened his mouth for a sample and was hooked.

As Billy worked two fingers in and out, he licked his other hand clean of the glorious white goo before joining Cole in scooping out the remainder of his chest. He wondered if Max's body was capable of it and if it will taste the same, he ideally wondered also if Max ate it and figured he did, after all what else will he do with it.

Chest free of cum, Billy and Cole without word were in agreement as to what to do now. Lining his brother's cock to his new friend's hole, Billy pushed into his first hole and groan with contentment. He knew he will never forget this moment and wished to spend more events doing exactly this as he pushed it further he worked the hard shaft in and out he had moments where he feared he needed to pee, he stopped and remain still, engaging Cole in french kisses till the moment pass.

Cole knew why his companion stops and kiss him and he was ok with that as he wanted this moment to last forever. Regretfully just like with having Max blow him the orders in his head had other ideas, and after an needed break Cole found himself telling Max to continue that he needed to be seeded with his cum, spreading his legs around the boy's waist and attempting to get him to move.

Billy didn't want to inform him about his need to pee but having no choice in the matter, an embarrassed Billy explained his situation just to be informed that he was being stupid, and he was close to cumming. Angry, hurt and curious Billy continued his thrust if he peed inside him then he deserved it, and if he erupts the white stuff, then he knows that Max was capable of producing the miracle juicy white stuff too.

The intense desire built up and pushing through it Billy pumped his hips faster and faster at some point he thought he regained his old speed then it happen his body exploded in powerful sensation unlike any so far that day. He seemed to be floating as time around him slowed down, as wave after wave of pleasure flooded and drowned his body.

He was unaware as Cole with a look of horror on his face grabbed a knife and aim it at him, just to be stopped and thrown at a wall by a naked and spent Link who stretched out his arms to save him in the nick of time. Cole was knocked unconscious unaware if he fulfilled his orders or not, that uncertainty killed off and freed him from the orders.

Billy come to seeing a concerned naked Link hovering above him, he admired what he could see of the bare chest before beginning to freak out fearing he was going to get in trouble. Learning otherwise, that he just wanted to ensure he was alright Link made himself scares and left to get dress asking Billy to get rid of his guest as quickly as possible.

Billy was confused as to what happen to Cole but didn't bother question it, rousing the fallen teen he too ensures he was alright and the two got dress and made plans to meet up again. Questions as to what has happened was cast aside, Billy couldn't answer any of his questions about his confusion from one minute being on the street to the next naked in his crush room with his ass satisfied and seemingly filled with cum.

His embarrassment and confusion made him miss the Thunderman's secret as he was led out the door, but Billy saw his earlier mistake as he saw that he forget to change the family portrait as it had his father, Phoebe and himself in their hero costume. Strangely enough, there was an unknown older female that was almost completely faded, he felt like he should know her but her identity was just out of reach. He would have been devasted to have known that a younger female was once in that portrait and he considered her as his best friend just the previous day.

Billy made no exclamation or sign of his mistake for fear of bringing Cole's attention to the very photo and with a quick kiss, remainder Cole to see him the next day so they can have their first real date. Billy lacked the foresight to realize that it was with Max and not him and that if Max had his way back inside his body. Link was unaware of the young boy's plan but hope that he has Harris home before nightfall.

The two left to look for Link and regroup back at the Thunderman's residence with Link's parents and sister at the end of the day. No one had seen any sign of Jack or Harris. Plans were made to resume the search the next day, hoping against hope that their search will bear fruit. Billy was looking forward to his date and pray that Link's brother will be found so he could keep it. Sadly during the night when he was back in his body telling Davis about what happened the day restarted, both youths being sups, were unaffected and resumed their conversation but for the non-sups it was the 31st of Oct and Cole Campbell forgot the lost of his virginity and his date with Max Thunderman.

More is on the way, promise! – H.


End file.
